dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League: Beginning
Justice League is a 2021 American superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero team by the same name disturbed by Warner Bros Pictures. The film is directed by Steven Spielberg and features an ensemble cast that includes Grant Gustin, Dylan O Brien, Alexandra Daddario, Joshua Bowman, Dacre Montgomery, Thomas Brodie Sangster, John Boyega, Peter Fonda, Hugh Laurie, Charlize Theron, Alec Baldwin, Idris Elba, Madonna, Andy Serkis, and Morgan Freeman. Superman recruits a team that includes Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash Aquaman and Cyborg and to defeat Darkseid ruler of Apokolips. Plot: Clark Kent also known as Kal-El Superman as a daily planet reporter protecting earth with everything he has. Clark goes to the Fortress of Solitude and sees his dad Jor-El he tells Jor-El that sometimes he's not enough that he needs a team. Gotham City vigilante Bruce Wayne Batman arrives at the batcave his dad figure and english butler Alfred Pennyworth details the locations of The Joker and Harley Quinn reports saying could be at Arkham Bruce looks at the picture of his parents he knows to make them by protecting Gotham. Darkseid ruler of Apokolips is a god of destruction he killed his own brother Drax to claim the throne and he stands waiting to reshape the universe in his own image. His daughter Grail tells him it's time get the mother boxes Darkseid knows he can succeed. In the island of Themyscira Diana Wonder Woman is princess of the amazons her nemesis Cheetah arrives and attacks the island Diana manages to defeat her and save them all. Her mother Hippolyta is queen of the Amazon's she guards the mother box to make sure Darkseid doesn't take it. Best friends Barry Allen and Hal Jordan are two superheroes The Flash and Green Lantern doing what they gonna do saving people. A parademon appears from a portal from Apokolips attacks a civilian Superman fight the parademon Batman joins the fight along with The Flash Green Lantern and a unexpected ally in Victor Stone aka Cyborg then Diana shows up and helps them Victor knows all the knowledge about the devices that Darkseid is using they are called Mother Boxes. Back at the Fortress of Solitude Victor tells how he got one of the mother boxes inside of him when his used one of the mother boxes to save his life by his father Silas Stone found the mother box in Gotham he used on Victor when a creature killed his mother and mutilated him. Diana tells them that Darkseid already has the mother box from Atlantis. Clark and Diana go to Atlantis and find the mother box she confesses to Clark Darkseid is coming for them all. Barry comes over to Victor about his feeling of having powers Victor tells Barry about the death of his mother Cast: * Grant Gustin as Clark Kent/Superman: An alien immigrant named Kal-El from the planet Krypton who was raised in Smallville. In his civilian identity he is Clark Kent a reporter from the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He is the leader of the Justice League and Diana's Love Interest. * Dylan O Brien as Bruce Wayne/Batman: A superhero protector in Gotham City a man dressed like a bat who fights against evil and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. In his secret identity he is Bruce Wayne billonaire industrialist and notorious playboy * Alexandra Daddario as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman: The princess of Themyscira daughter of Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons and Zeus and a amazon warrior. She is a member of the Justice League and Clark's Love Interest who fights for freedom the supportive team member. * Joshua Bowman as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern: A former United States Air Force Pilot who became the first human ever inducted into the Green Lantern Corps and has been heralded as possibly the greatest Green Lantern of all time Barry's best friend and member of the Justice League. * Dacre Montgomery as Barry Allen/The Flash: The second incarnation of The Flash after Jay Garrick from Earth 2. When Barry was a boy his mom was killed and his dad was blamed for the murder and was sent to Prision Barry got strung by Lightning and became The Flash Hal's best friend. * Thomas Brodie Sangster as Arthur Curry/Aquaman: King of Atlantis and the earth's oceans an atlantean with incredible strength and speed as well as the ability to command all sea life. His unique physiology allows him to survive on land and at the ocean's greatest depths of pressure and temperature. * John Boyega as Victor Stone/Cyborg: A college athlete who was caught in a explosion at S.T.A.R Labs when a mother box detonated. His dad Silas Stone saved his life by using experimental technology to turn him into Cyborg and a member of the Justice League. * Peter Fonda as Perry White: A highly respected journalist working as managing editor of the Daily Planet in Metropolis making him a close associate for Clark Kent and by extension Superman he has always been inspired by Superman in many ways around the globe. * Hugh Laurie as Alfred Pennyworth: Bruce Wayne's valet at Wayne Manor. He knows that Bruce is secretly Batman and aids him. Alfred raised the young orphan and reluctantly aided him in his quest to become Batman in his many skills highly trained to be Gotham's caped crusader. * Charlize Theron as Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah: * Alec Baldwin as Jor-El: * Idris Elba as John Stewart/Green Lantern: * Madonna as Hippolyta: * Jade Rasmey as Grail: * Andy Serkis as Darkseid: * Morgan Freeman as Jonathan Horne: Category:Justice League The way it should be